


Knocking On Heaven's Door

by MaiMalfoi87, NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Stairway To Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Hunter Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMalfoi87/pseuds/MaiMalfoi87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sam used the blood and grace mixture he’d gotten from the last angel he’d killed to paint the sigil on the wall. The sigil that called angels.He’d learned it from a book. It worked like magic. The stupid fucking dicks always showed up.He flipped the angel blade in his hand while he waited.Three angels showed up, and Sam quickly dispatched them to where ever the hell deal angels went. He didn’t care. He just wanted all angels dead.Angels had taken his brother. Sam figured Dean was long dead, and all he wanted was revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the sequel so many readers asked for! You'll need to read the first part of the series for this to make sense.

 

 

Sam used the blood and grace mixture he’d gotten from the last angel he’d killed to paint the sigil on the wall. The sigil that called angels.

He’d learned it from a book. It worked like magic. The stupid fucking dicks always showed up.

He flipped the angel blade in his hand while he waited.

Three angels showed up, and Sam quickly dispatched them to wherever the hell deal angels went. He didn’t care. He just wanted all angels dead.

Angels had taken his brother. Sam figured Dean was long dead, and all he wanted was revenge.

 

Dean sat at the table, feeding the twins. They babbled and laughed. Baby food was everywhere. Cas was laughing. Then he stopped and put a finger to his ear. Dean looked up at him, waiting.

“Gabriel is coming.”

Dean looked surprised. “ _Here_? He’s coming here? Why?”

Cas shook his head. “He just said he needs to talk to us. Well, he said he needs to talk to you.”

Dean handed the spoon to Hannah and stood up. “ _Me_? Why would he need to talk to me, Cas?”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait until he gets here.”

Dean went to clean up. He had baby food on his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, changed his shirt and went to wait with Cas in the living room.

When Gabriel arrived, Cas gave Gabriel a hug.

Gabriel hugged him back, but then he walked straight to Dean.

“Dean, how are you?”

Dean smiled. “I’m good, Gabriel, really good. What’s this all about?”

Gabriel sighed. “It’s about your brother.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “My _brother?_ Sam? What’s wrong? Is he alright?”

Gabriel was quick to say that yes, he was fine. “But there’s a problem.”

Dean waited for Gabriel to say more.

Gabriel hesitated.

“Fuck Gabriel! Just tell me!”

“He’s killing angels. A lot of angels.”

Dean took a deep breath. “He thinks I’m dead. He wants revenge. That’s what I would do if it was Sammy here and me there.”

Cas sat down next to Dean and took his hand.

Gabriel paced the room. “He obviously must be stopped. Raphael wants him killed, but I think that’s rash. I offered a better solution.”

Dean’s heart fell when he heard that Raphael wanted Sam killed.

“What better solution?”

Gabriel stopped pacing and looked at Dean.

“A phone call from you. Let him know you’re alive and happy.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “A _phone call_? How is that even possible?”

Gabriel smiled. “We have our ways. So, will you talk to him?”

Dean looked at Cas, who nodded. “Hell yeah, I’ll talk to him! How soon can we set this up?”

Gabriel smiled. “How about now? Is that soon enough?”

Dean sat, amazed, when Gabriel made a phone appear out of thin air.

Dean took it and looked at it. “How will he know it’s me calling?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh ye of little faith. The caller ID will read ‘Dean’. Just press one”

Dean hesitated for a moment, then hit the one and held the phone to his ear.

“Who is this?” Sam was growling, angry.

“Sammy? It’s me. It’s really me.”

“ _Dean_?”

“Yeah, Sammy, it’s me. Listen, I can’t tell you where I am, but I’m alive and I’m fine.”

Dean glanced at Cas. “I’m, um, I’m married and very happy.”

Sam sounded so young, it hurt Dean’s heart. “You’re _married_? What the fuck, Dean. Why can’t you tell me where you are?”

“I just can’t, okay? Listen to me. You’ve got to stop killing angels.”

“What? Why? They took you!”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, they did, Sam. But I’m fine, they didn’t hurt me. I’m okay, and you have to stop. Believe me, Sammy.”

There was silence on the other end.

“Sammy? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, Dean, if that is who this is. I don’t believe you. You’re just some dick angel, pretending to be my brother.”

Dean felt his stomach fall. “No! It’s me. Sam! It’s really me.”

“If it’s really you, then let me see you. Tell me where you are. I won’t believe it until I see you with my own eyes, and you tell me face to face to stop.”

Dean looked at Gabriel. He mouthed, ‘What do I do?'

“Tell him you’ll meet him wherever he says.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Sammy, okay. Tell me where to meet you and I’ll be there.”

“Meet me at milepost 122, just east of Winslow Arizona on highway sixty-six. Be there tomorrow morning. Early.”

“Okay, Sam, I’ll be there. Just promise me you won’t kill any more angels until we talk.”

“Okay, but if this is a trap, just know, I won’t go easy.”

“It isn’t a trap, Sam. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam hung up.

Dean handed the phone back to Gabriel and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“Gabriel, tell me the truth. Why do you want to do this? I won’t go if I think it’s a trap, you have to know that. And I don’t understand why you don’t just kill him. What’s really going on?”

Gabriel smiled. “I’ve been watching Sam for a while. He’s smart, he’s talented and I kinda like the kid. I don’t want him dead. Trust me, will ya?”

Dean looked at Cas. Cas looked confused, but nodded.

“Dean, he’s telling the truth.”

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

Gabriel grinned. “See you first thing in the morning!” and then he was gone.

Dean turned to Cas. “What is happening here, Cas? He said he liked Sam? What the fuck? He likes him _how_? And how long has he been watching Sam?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t know, Dean. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow. In the meantime, I want you to try and be calm. I know you. You’ll work yourself up to the point you'll get sick worrying about this. I swear, I won’t let anything bad happen.”

Dean nodded. He squeezed Cas’ hand. “I know you won’t, babe. I just wish I knew what was happening. But it was so good to hear Sam’s voice. I get how angry he is. I would be too. I just hope he’ll listen to reason.”

Cas smiled. “I do too, Dean. But just give Gabriel a chance. I’m sure he means what he says. After all, he could have just had Sam killed and we never would have known. Now you know he’s alive, and you’re going to get to see him.”

Dean nodded. “It’ll be so good to see him again.”

He got up and went to the kitchen to continue feeding the twins.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t sleep much that night. He got up, so as not to disturb Cas, and paced the living room. He was excited to see Sam again, but he was worried. He knew that Cas assured him Gabriel was telling the truth, but he didn’t entirely trust archangels. He’d been burned badly by Michael and he knew he didn’t trust Raphael. He didn’t have a bad feeling about Gabriel, but what if he was being duped as well?

All he could do was to go along with it and see what happened.

He went back to bed, but didn’t fall asleep until early morning.

He woke up to Jack crying. He groaned and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes, and felt Cas behind him.

“Good morning. You didn’t sleep much.”

Dean turned his face and kissed Cas. “No, I didn’t. I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

Cas kissed him again. “It’s fine, Dean. I understand.”

Jack wailed louder. Dean chuckled.

“Guess I need to go change our son.”

Claire was sitting in the corner of the large crib, frowning at her brother. Jack was standing, holding on to the edge of the crib and crying loudly.

Dean walked up to the crib, and Jack held up his arms to be picked up.

Dean picked him up. “What’s all the fuss, huh?  Diaper wet?” Jack stopped crying as soon as Dean picked him up.

Dean carried his son to the changing table and changed his diaper. Cas came in and took him, so Dean could pick up Claire and change her diaper.

“How’s my little girl today? Tired of hearing your brother crying?”

Claire babbled away. Dean and Cas dressed them and carried them out to the kitchen, where Hannah was getting their breakfast ready.

The twins were in their highchairs.

“I guess I better go get ready to meet Sam.”

 

Dean was dressed in button fly jeans and a henley when Gabriel arrived. Cas was in his usual suit, blue tie and trench coat. Dean had long since given up trying to get him to dress differently.  
Gabriel smiled. “Ready?”

Dean nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

The next thing he knew, they were standing by the side of the road. Dean looked around. He could see a car coming off in the distance.

Sam pulled up in baby. Dean’s heart did a flip seeing his old car. But then Sam got out.

Dean went to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Sam hugged him back just as tightly.

They broke apart and Dean smiled.

“Sammy! Still with the long hair.”

Sam frowned. “Dean, it’s really you.” Sam looked at Cas and Gabriel suspiciously.

“Yeah it’s really me. Um, Sam… I want you to meet my… husband, Cas.”

Sam’s eyes got big. “You’re _married_ ? To an _angel_? What the fuck is going on?”

Dean frowned. “Look, Sammy, I can explain. Yes, I married an angel. I love him and he loves me. We’ve got two kids, twins. Claire and Jack. I’m happy, Sam.”

Sam shook his head with a frown. Then he looked at Gabriel. “And who’s this?”

“I’m Gabriel. Pleased to meet you.” Gabriel held out his hand for a shake, and Sam looked at it and ignored it.

Gabriel let his arm drop. He still had a smile on his face.

Sam shook his head. “So, you’re happy. Married. Have kids. I want to see this for myself. I won’t believe it, that you aren’t being coerced, until I see for myself.”

Dean looked at Gabriel. He grinned.

“Fine! Let’s go.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears, but then Gabriel walked up and grabbed Sam, and there was the sound of wings. He looked at Cas.

He landed in their living room. Sam was standing with Gabriel, looking a little disoriented.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I should have told you to bend your knees a little on the landing.”

Sam looked around. “This is your house?”

Dean nodded. “Yep. Cas and I live here.”

Just then, Hannah came out of the nursery. “The twins are awake. I can bring them out if you want.”

“That would be wonderful, Hannah, thank you.” Cas walked over to stand by Dean. Dean took his hand.

Hannah went to the nursery and came back with a twin on either hip. Dean took Jack and Cas took Claire, who wiggled to be put down.

Sam looked at them, and smiled. “They’re beautiful, Dean.”

Dean walked up to him. “Want to hold Jack?”

Sam took him. He held him up. “Hey there, Jack. I’m your uncle.” Jack smiled.

Sam gave Jack back to Dean and walked to where Claire was sitting on the floor. He squatted down. “Hi, Claire. You’re a pretty little girl.”

Dean smiled. “This is Hannah. She helps us out.”

Sam looked up at her. “Hello, Hannah.”

He stood up. “Gonna give me the tour?”

Dean nodded. “Sure. Come on.” He handed Jack to Cas.

Dean showed Sam the rest of the house, then they went back to the living room, where Cas and

Gabriel were talking. They all sat down and Hannah brought them coffee.

“So, Dean, this is really your house. And everything you said was true. Tell me, where did the twins come from? Did you adopt or have a surrogate?”

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Well, not exactly.”

Sam looked at him. “What do you mean, not exactly?”

Dean had been dreading this. He began to tell Sam about the conversion, he lightly touched on his heat, and then told Sam he had carried the twins and given birth to them.

Sam jumped up, his face twisted in anger.

“So, they trapped you, _changed_ you, made you pregnant? Made you give _birth_? And you’re what? Okay with this? That’s fucked up, Dean!”

Gabriel stood up. “We know it was wrong, Sam. That was the way it was under Michael’s rule. He’s in prison now, and I’ve made changes. We no longer trap humans. We, well, we woo them.”

Sam laughed in his face. “ _Woo_ them? Come on, that’s insane. What human in his right mind would want to be… _converted_ … into something else? Have heats? Give birth? No one, that’s who! This is sick.”

Dean felt like crying. “Sam…”

Sam whirled to look at him. “Look, I’m happy you’re happy, I really am. But I can’t forgive them for what they did to you.” He turned to Gabriel. “Take me back.”

Gabriel looked like he tasted something sour. He grabbed Sam and they disappeared.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was devastated. He really wanted Sam to accept him, accept his life. Cas held him. When he pulled away, Dean sighed. “Well, I can understand why he feels like that. I just hope he comes around eventually.”

Cas smiled sadly. “I believe he will. We just need to give him time. I’ll see if I can get the phone from Gabriel, so you can call him again.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks, Cas. You’re the best.”

 

When Gabriel took Sam back to his car, he paused. “Sam, I hope you’ll give Dean another chance. He cares for you. And you have to admit, he’s happy.”

Sam sighed. “I know, I could tell. He always did want a family of his own. But this whole,  _ wooing humans  _ part is just nuts.”

Gabriel looked sad. “I’m really sorry you feel that way, Sam. Uh, can I take you for coffee, maybe tell you a little more about it?”

Sam stared at him. Was Gabriel trying woo him? It was absurd. He shook his head. “Yeah, I guess. I’m not going to change my mind though.”

Gabriel smiled. “Okay! All I ask is a chance. I know this great little place in paris, they have the best desserts on the planet.”

Sam gawked at him. “Paris? You want to go to Paris  _ France _ ? I figured we’d just find a coffee shop in Winslow.”

Gabriel laughed. “Oh come on, Sammy, where’s your sense of adventure?”

Sam pointed his index finger at Gabriel. “Don’t call me Sammy?”

Gabriel just laughed harder, and grabbed Sam. The next thing Sam knew, he was looking at the Eiffel Tower.

Sam stumbled a little and Gabriel grabbed him. “Remember what Dean told you, bend your knees a little on the landing.”

Sam pulled away, and Gabriel led him to a little bistro just down the block. When they went inside, Gabriel said to the maitre d, “Bonjour! Mon copain et moi avons besoin d'une table.”

Sam just stared at him. They were led to a table. 

“What would you like, Sam?”

Sam thought about it. “A fruit tart, I guess. Thanks.”

When the waiter came to the table, Gabriel smiled. “J'aurai les macarons. Et mon copain aura la tarte aux pêches. Oh, et deux cafés.”

Sam was blown away. “You speak French?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Sam, Sam, Sam. I’m an angel. I can speak every language.”

The waiter brought them two coffees and Sam watched Gabriel pour a lot of sugar in his.

“Uh, you take coffee with that sugar?”

Gabriel smiled. “Well, I do have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

Sam just shook his head.

The waiter returned with Gabriel’s cookies and Sam’s peach tart. Sam had to admit, it was delicious.

The waiter returned and said something to Gabriel in French, and Gabriel replied, “Tout est parfait, merci.”

They ate their desserts, and finished their coffee. Gabriel chatted away, and he made Sam laugh several times. When they were done, they stood up and Gabriel produced some francs out of thin air and threw them on the table.

They walked outside. Gabriel looked around. “Would you like to walk down the Seine or see the top of the Eiffel Tower?”

Sam shook his head. “Not really. I should get home.”

Gabriel sighed. “Sam, you really need to loosen up a bit. But fine, I’ll take you back.”The next thing. Sam was by his car. This time he remembered to bend his knees.

“Can I see you again, Sam?” 

Sam wanted to say no, to tell Gabriel he was just a dick and to leave him alone. But he heard himself say, “Yeah, sure.”

Gabriel looked overjoyed. “Tomorrow? Where?”

Sam sighed. “I’ve got a motel room in Winslow. I’ll be there for a couple more days. You can come tomorrow. Say, around seven?”

Gabriel nodded. “Thanks, Sam.” 

And then he was gone, leaving behind a very confused Sam.

 

Cas and Dean put the twins to bed and went to sit in the living room. Hannah had gone to her room.

“Cas, do you think Gabriel is interested in Sam?”

Cas nodded. “I do. He seems quite smitten.”

Dean laughed. “ _ Smitten _ ? No one says smitten anymore.”

“What is the proper lexicon then?”

Dean grinned. “Just say, ‘I think Gabriel had the hots for Sam’.”

Cas grinned. “I think Gabriel has the hots for your brother.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I think he has his work cut out for him.”

Cas nodded. “I agree. Sam didn’t seem very pleased with either Gabriel or myself.”

Dean sighed. “Well, he thought I was dead and angels killed me. And he wasn’t much happier to find out I was able to get pregnant. It’s going to take him a minute to adjust.”

Dean leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder. 

Out of nowhere, Dean said, “Cas, are our babies human or angel?”

Cas sat back and looked at him. “Well, technically, they’re nephilim. What brought that on?”

Dean sat up. “I don’t know. I’ve wondered for a while. Will they have wings?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, they will. They won’t get them until they’re teenagers.

Dean looked wistful. “I thought so. I guess I’m the only one on the family that isn’t angel.”

Cas looked concerned. “Dean, does that bother you?”

Dean sat, thinking. “A little, if I’m being honest. I just don’t want my kids to think I’m some kind of freak. Odd man out, you know?”

Cas took Dean by the hand. “Dean, they would never think of you as a freak. You’re their father, they love you and always will.”

Dean sighed. “I hope so, Cas.”

Cas looked stern. “Dean, I  _ know _ so. Stop worrying about something that will never happen.”

Dean smiled at him. “Take me to bed, Cas.”

 

Cas grinned and stood up. “Your wish is my command, mate.”

Later, as they waited out the tie. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas gently. “I love you, angel. You know that, right?”

Cas accepted the kiss and returned on of his own. “Of course I know that, Dean. I hope you know just how much I love you. You and our pups are my world.”

Dean grinned. “On that subject, the twins will be a year old in a few months. What would you think about having another one?”

Cas’ eyes got big. “Dean, are you sure? Do you want another?”

Dean nodded. “I do. I think I’m ready, I go into heat in a few weeks. We could do it then.”

Cas smiled and it lit up the room. “I’d love that.”

Dean sighed and yawned. “I would too. But now, I need sleep.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to think about Gabriel. On the one hand, the little pipsqueak was insanely handsome. And funny. He’d kept Sam laughing all through the… whatever it was in Paris. He was kind of impressed Gabriel had taken him to Paris.

But on the other hand, he was an angel. Not just an angel either, a fucking archangel. Sam knew better than to trust any of them, even if Dean did. And what the fuck was up with Dean? He was okay being pregnant? That was just nasty and weird. 

But Dean did seem to be happy. Happier than Sam had ever seen him. He knew that Dean always secretly wanted a family, kids. And Cas seemed to genuinely love Dean. And those kids were so cute. 

Sam turned on his side with a grunt. What was really bothering him? Dean was happy. Even if he’d found that happiness with an angel, who was Sam to judge that? Sometimes Sam had wished the same thing. 

He thought about all the angels he’d killed, thinking they’d killed his brother.He wondered if he should feel guilty, now that was proven to not be true. 

He sighed. He needed sleep. He was going to do his best to stop thinking about all of this. He needed to think in the light of day. 

And he needed to get ready for Gabriel to come back.

 

Cas went to see Gabriel. He wanted to get permission for Dean to have the phone so he could talk to his brother. He was ready for an argument, and was completely surprised when Gabriel agreed right away.

“What are you up to, Gabriel?”

“Me? Nothing. I just like the idea that Sam and Dean can talk to one another.”

Cas eyed him suspiciously. “Does this have anything to do with you having feelings for Sam?”

Gabriel smiled. “Well, if Dean can convince his brother that we’re not all vengeful dicks, that would be nice.”

Cas shook his head, but he grabbed the phone.

At home, he handed Dean the phone. Dean looked at him and smiled. “He agreed?”

Cas sighed. “Yes, he did. And right away. I thought he’d object, but he thought it was a great idea.”

Dean sighed. “So, he’s after my brother.”

Cas chuckled. “So it would seem.”

Dean shook his head. “He’s gonna have a tough time. Sam seems pretty angry. I wouldn’t like to try to break through all that rage.”

Cas picked up the phone. “I think he’s hoping you’ll help with that.”

“Well, I need to try. Especially if we’re going to get pregnant again. Sam seemed pretty freaked out by that.”

Cas smiled. “I think when he sees how beautiful you are, how radiant, he’ll change his mind. He loves you, Dean. He can’t possibly not want you to be happy.”

Dean nodded. “I can hope.”

Cas told Dean Gabriel was on the way. Gabriel arrived in a flurry of feathers.

  
“Hey Dean-o!”

Dean frowned. “What do you want, Gabriel?”

Gabriel looked hurt. “Dean, you cut me to the quick. Have you called Sam yet?”

Dean looked at him intently. “No, I haven’t. What’s it to you?”

Gabriel walked around the room. “Nothing! I just wondered if you talked to him, that’s all. Can’t a guy be supportive?”

Dean shook his head. “You’re not a ‘ _ guy _ ’ Gabriel. You’re an archangel. And what are you up to?”

Gabriel stopped pacing and looked at Cas, then Dean. “Okay, okay. I just want Sam to be more accepting of angels. Is that some kind of crime?”

Cas chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t mean more accepting of you?”

Gabriel threw up his hands. “Okay, okay, you got me. Now call him!”   
Dean picked up the phone and hit the one. “Hey Sam!”

Gabriel leaned in to listen, but Cas pulled him back. “Give them some privacy, Gabriel.”

Gabried huffed but let Cas lead him to the kitchen.

Dean talked to Sam for a while, then he walked to the kitchen. “Really, Gabriel? Paris?”

Gabriel grinned mischievously. “Paris is beautiful this time of year!”

Dean walked up close to Gabriel and stuck his finger in Gabriel’s face. “You better treat my brother right, or I swear I’ll kick your feathered ass!”

Gabriel just grinned at him and disappeared.

 

Sam was sitting in his room, looking at his laptop, when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to a grinning Gabriel.

“Hola, Sam!”

Sam smiled in spite of himself. “Hello Gabe.”

“Can I come in?”

Sam stepped aside and Gabriel came in the room. He wrinkled his nose.

“This room smells like booze and sadness, with just a  _ petite touche _ of illicit sex. So,  where shall we go today?”

Sam grinned. “You know, I’ve always wanted to see the statue of liberty.”

Gabriel smiled brightly. “Samuel! I love New York!” He grabbed Sam and the next thing Sam was aware of, they were standing at a pier, looking at the statue.

Gabriel leaned on the railing. “She’s a pretty old thing, isn’t she?”

Sam had to agree. They stood, looking at it for a bit. Then Gabriel turned to Sam.

“So, where shall we have lunch? Ko?  Le Bernardin? Maybe The Chef’s Table at…”

Sam interrupted him. “You know what? I’d rather just get a hot dog from a street vendor.”

Gabriel grinned. “Sammy! A man after my own heart. Come on.”

They walked a ways until they came to a vendor. Gabriel ordered two dogs with everything, and they took them to a nearby bench and sat down. 

Gabriel told him that he was at the dedication of the statue. “Man, old Grover Cleveland was a bag of wind. I thought he’d never finish his speech”

He told Sam about the construction of it and how men had to hang from ropes to work on it because it was too tall for scaffolding.

“I made sure no one fell. I was very dedicated to that statue.”

Sam was actually impressed. “You’ve been around a long time, I guess.”

Gabriel smiled. “Since before the first fish crawled out of the primordial ooze, Sammy.”

They walked in Central Park after they were finished with their hot dogs. Gabriel manifested a sucker out of thin air and sucked on it while they walked.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Day became evening. They ate at a deli, then Gabriel asked Sam if he would like to go to a bar. Sam nodded. “I guess. I don’t want to stay too late, though.”

Gabriel grinned. He grabbed Sam, and they flew to stand in front of the Stonewall Inn.

“The most famous gay bar in all of humanity, Sammy. It’s fun!”

Sam sighed. He wasn’t opposed to gay bars, but the fact that Gabe chose this one was a red flag. He followed Gabe inside.

They found a table. The music was loud and men danced together on the dance floor. Gabriel ordered them a pitcher of beer, and when it arrived, he poured them each a glass.

“Come on, Sam, dance with me!”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t dance, Gabe.”

Gabriel frowned, “Sam, everybody dances.”

Sam looked at him. “Well I don’t.”

Gabriel grumbled and drank his beer.

They drank their beer and listened to the music. Finally, Gabriel turned to Sam. “Okay, this was obviously a mistake. Tell me where I went wrong.”

Sam sighed. “Look, Gabe, I know this is you,  _ wooing  _ me, or whatever. I just don’t want to be wooed by anyone, let alone an angel.” 

Gabriel frowned. “Give me a chance, Sam. You’ll see I’m different.”

“I already know you’re different, Gabe. I just… I’m not really looking for a relationship with anyone. Just take me back, okay?”

They landed in Sam’s motel room. Gabriel turned and looked at Sam. “I’m not going to give up.”

Sam smiled. “I know, Gabe. I get that you’re very persistent. I’m trying to let you down easy.”

Gabriel sighed, “I’m coming back tomorrow. Think about where you want to go.” And then he was gone.

Sam sat on the bed and sighed deeply.

 

Sam called Dean in the morning. Dean was delighted to hear from him.

“So, Dean, I need to know more about the omega thing. I want to understand.”

Dean paused. “Okay, Sammy. What do you want to know?”

“So, you’ve got a uterus, right? And ovaries?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Dean, does your junk still work?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, Sam, my junk still works just fine.”

Sam paused, thinking of his next question. “Do you have a vagina?”

Dean sighed. “No, Sam, I don’t.”

“Then how… how do you get pregnant?”

“I ain’t gonna draw you a diagram, Sam. Um… I have a valve, in my… uh, backside. It closes when we have sex. A tube thing leads to my uterus. Shit, Sam! We have anal, okay? We have anal sex and it just goes to my uterus! I don’t want to have this conversation with you.”

Sam sighed. “Okay, I get it. I think I understand. I just needed to know, okay? I’m trying to be supportive here, but it’s hard. So, did the conversion… did it hurt?’

“No, Sam, it didn’t hurt. It took three days of IVs and then I was just… an omega, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, Dean. I just didn’t want to think they hurt you.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes. “They didn’t hurt me. I was freaked for awhile, but I learned to accept it. Cas helped me accept it. And now, I’m really okay with it.”

“And you’re okay with being pregnant? What’s that like?”

Dean laughed. “Let’s just say I have a whole new respect for women. It’s hard but rewarding. I mean, growing a new life inside you is awesome! It makes the pissing all the time, the backaches and swollen feet worth it. Not to mention trying to find a comfortable position in bed.”

Sam yelled, “ _ Stop _ ! Stop, just stop, please Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “To sleep, Sam. A comfortable position to sleep in.”

“Yeah, well anyway, Dean. I understand now. Thanks. I gotta get ready for Gabe.”

Dean frowned. “Gabriel? Again?”

“Goodbye, Dean.” The line went dead and Dean sat there staring at the phone.

 

Gabriel arrived about an hour later. When he asked where Sam wanted to go, Sam shook his head. “I don’t want to go anywhere. I want us to talk.”

There was a flash of worry across Gabriel’s face but he quickly smiled. “Okay, Sam. Here?”

Sam nodded and indicated that Gabriel should sit in the chair. Sam sat on the bed across from him.

“Okay, Gabe. Why me?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Have you seen you, Sam? You’re gorgeous. You’re smart and funny and tough as nails. I don’t want someone who is simpering, timid… I want someone who has fire! Knows how to have a good time, but also isn’t afraid of a fight. I want you, Sammy.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Gabriel tracked the move, his eyes dark.

“And I suppose you want to turn me into an omega.”

Gabriel frowned. “It’s the only way we can be together.”

San stood up and paced the room. “I don’t want to be an omega! I don’t want to get a valve or whatever up my backside, and I don’t want to get pregnant!”

Gabriel stood up and got in front of Sam. “What if I said you never had to get pregnant. I don’t need babies. I just need you.”

Sam stared at him. “Yeah, right. You, the great Alpha archangel Gabriel, doesn’t want kids.”

“I don’t want them if you don’t.”

“Fuck, Gabe! You hardly know me!”

Gabriel smiled. “But I want to know you better. That’s why the dates.”

Sam walked by him and sat on the bed again.

“Okay, Gabe. Take me to Cleveland. I want to see the rock and roll hall of fame.”

Gabriel blinked  

“Why do I feel like you are trying to make this conversation go away?”

Sam shook his head and ran this hand through his hair again. Gabriel smiled at him.

“You know what those are, Sam? Those are your tells. It’s what you do when you’re uncomfortable with the subject. And that’s exactly why we need to talk this out.”

Sam looked at Gabriel “How the hell am I supposed to just accept the fact that I’m going to be some  _ omega  _ that can get pregnant and has things called heats? And what are heats exactly? Dean won’t give me details.”

Gabriel went to answer that question when Sam continued on.  

“What am I supposed to do all day exactly? I’m a hunter. I hunt things for a living! And now I what, just stay in some house in Heaven waiting for you to come fuck me?”

“Whoa, slow down! One question at a time, okay?” Gabriel took a deep breath. “Okay, about heats. They are kind of the omega equivalent of a human female’s periods. Omegas have them four times a year. It’s when they are most fertile. But we have contraception, so it isn’t like you’d get knocked up every heat. And omegas get, um, kind of… well, they need sex. Like a  _ lot _ of sex. It lasts about five or six days.”

Sam just stared at him.

“And as far as you being a hunter, you could still hunt. I could help you. We’d be a great team! I wouldn’t expect you to just sit around waiting for me to fly home and fuck you, as fun as that sounds.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked at Gabriel like he’d suddenly started speaking Japanese.

“ _ You? _ A hunter?”

Gabriel looked hurt. “Hey! I’ve got talents, I can be useful.”

Sam chuckled. “Well I guess I can see the advantages of having an archangel on my side.”

Gabriel smiled. “Yes! See? You’re warming to the idea! You’re warming to me. Got any more questions for me?”

Sam stood up. “Not right now, I don’t. Can we still go see the rock and roll hall of fame?”

Gabriel laughed. “Of course. But remember, I’m an open book when it comes to you, Sammy. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

He flew them to Cleveland.

 

Dean told Cas all about the phone call he had with Sam.

“I think he may be coming around, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “It sounds like it. I’m very hopeful, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t want to think that he wanted all that information just because of Gabriel.”

Cas chuckled. “Well, we don’t have any control over that. Gabriel seems very taken with your brother.”

Just then, Claire hit Jack in the head with her teddy bear and Jack started to cry. Dean picked up Jack and Cas told Claire that it wasn’t nice to hit her brother. Claire just laughed merrily.

“Are you sure you want another one, Dean?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.”

 

Gabriel and Sam explored all six levels of the place. Sam was really impressed.

“Dean would love this place!”

Gabriel smiled at him. “Well, I’ll suggest to Castiel that he bring Dean here then.”

Sam smiled at him. “Thanks, Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled back. “Anything for you, Sam.”

Sam blushed a little, then turned back to the guitar exhibit.

When they were done, Gabriel suggested dinner. Sam didn’t want to go to the cafe they had in the hall, it was too high end for him. So Gabriel thought, and whisked Sam to a nearby diner.

“They have amazing cheeseburgers here.”

Sam shook his head. “You sound like Dean. I prefer a salad, thanks.”

Gabriel looked at Sam like he’d just suggested they go hunt bigfoot. “A salad? You’re weird, you know that right?”

Sam laughed. “So I’ve been told. Just get me a big salad and a beer.”

Gabriel sighed, but ordered himself a burger and Sam a salad. They sat, sipping their beer while they waited for their food.

Sam sat back and took a sip of his beer. “So tell me, Gabe, exactly what do you do all day, you know, when you’re not trying to convince humans to become omegas?”

Gabriel laughed. “You’re the only human I’m trying to convince, Sam. And as for what I do all day, I’m part of the council, so we have to listen to angels whine all day about, well, everything. Angels are the worst.”

Sam laughed. Then he got serious. “Listen, Gabe… I’m sorry about killing all those angels. I thought you’d killed my brother. But you didn’t and I’m sorry. They didn’t deserve it.”

Gabriel sighed. “I know you’re sorry, Sam, and I also know you had your reasons. I should have gotten word to you somehow, maybe had Dean call you long before this. I kind of wasn’t allowed to.”

Sam looked at him. “Weren’t allowed to? I though archangels could do anything they wanted.”

Gabriel sighed. “Well, not as long as Michael was in charge. He’s in prison now. Raphael and I are in charge.”

“Prison? Heaven has a prison? And what did he do to get thrown in prison?”

Gabriel never wanted this to come up. He hesitated. “Uh, just something bad. Can we leave it at that?”

Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, but nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Their food arrived. 

“So, Sam, what was your last hunt? I mean, not angels.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He took a bite of his salad and chewed, thinking. “It was a shapeshifter. Killed three women in Kansas City.”

Gabriel nodded. “But you killed it. Alone. Isn’t that kind of dangerous?”

Sam smiled. “Any monster is dangerous. That’s why we call them monsters. And yeah, I killed it. Shapeshifters are nasty, though. All that skin… ugh.”

Gabriel looked concerned. “I don’t like the idea of you hunting alone.”

Sam winked at him. “So, come with me on my next hunt. See how you do at it.”

Gabriel sat up straighter. “I would be awesome at it. I am an archangel, after all.”

Sam chuckled and ate his salad.

 

Dean felt… off. He felt itchy and unsettled. If he didn’t know better, he thought he was going into heat. But his heat wasn’t supposed to start for another week and a half. He sighed, walking around the living room. He wished Cas would get back. 

When Cas finally arrived, Dean was sweating. Cas went to him immediately.

“Dean, what’s wro…” He sniffed Dean. “You’re in heat.”

“I can’t be! It’s not supposed to be for another week and a half!” Dean heard how whiny he sounded but he couldn’t help it. He sniffed at Cas’ throat.

“God, you smell so good!”

Cas chuckled. “Well, you’re in heat no matter what the calender says. Come on.”

Dean felt a rush of slick come out of him and soak his briefs. Cas grabbed him by the hand, stopped by the kitchen to tell Hannah that Dean was in heat and then led him to the bedroom.

When they got in the room and Cas has closed the door, Dean threw his arms around Cas’ neck and kissed him.

“You do, you smell so good!”

Cas chuckled. “Well, thank you, but you’re just in heat. Tell me that when you’re not.”   
Dean pouted. “I tell you that a lot. But now, I just want you inside of me. I feel so hot!”

Cas grinned and began to take Dean’s clothes off. Dean let him. When he was naked, he threw himself on the bed and got on his hands and knees, thrusting his ass in the air.

Cas growled, snapped his clothes off and got behind Dean. He kissed down Dean’ spine. Dean moaned and a fresh load of slick rolled out of him. Cas used his hands to pull Dean’s ass apart and licked at the slick, punching a groan out of Dean. He pushed his ass back against Cas’ face.

“Need you… please, Cas… need you inside me.”

Cas sat back and grabbed Dean’s hips. He thrust into Dean and Dean moaned even louder. 

“Fuck yeah! Give it to me. Fuck me hard!”

Cas began to pull back and push in hard and fast. He knew Dean needed that, craved it even when he wasn’t in heat.

“Breed me! Make a pup in me... “

Dean’s hot whisper inflamed Cas’ Alpha. “Yes, my little omega, I’ll breed you up good. Want to see you grow big with my pup.” Cas leaned over and bit Dean on his shoulder. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but Dean came on the spot.

“Fuck! Knot me!”

Cas let his knot grow as big as it got and thrust it into Dean. Dean clamped down and they tied. Cas came hard, and long, filling Dean with hot sperm.

They collapsed on their sides, Dean moaning. “Thank you, Cas. I want a pup so bad. Put a pup in me.” and then he was asleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas woke up in the middle of the night to Dean on top of him. Dean was just sliding down on his erect cock. Slick was running onto his balls. Cas’ eyes opened wide and he grabbed Dean by the hips. Dean sat slowly down and moaned.

Dean looked down into Cas’ eyes. “I woke up needing you. I kind of played with you until you got hard. I need it so bad….”

Cas held Dean’s hips and thrust up into him. Dean threw his head back and groaned.

Cas grabbed Dean’s ass in both hands and sat up, pulling Dean against him. He thrust up into Dean over and over, while Dean held on to his shoulders and groaned.

“Oh yes, Cas… need it… need you so bad. Please, Cas… please give me a pup…”

Cas bit down over Dean’s mating mark and thrust harder.

When Cas’ knot caught inside Dean and Dean’s hole tightened around it, they both came.

They panted for breath, each resting their head on the other’s shoulder. Then Cas laid back, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean bent his knees and put them on either side of Cas’ hips and . went to sleep. Cas wrapped his mate in his arms and went to sleep too.

When they woke up, Dean wasn’t in heat anymore.

Dean was overjoyed. “I’m pregnant!”

Cas laughed. “You are, Dean, and I couldn’t be happier.”

Dean got a serious look on his face. “Now, I just have to tell Sam.”

 

Sam woke up early, and laid there thinking about Gabe. He was a persistent little shit, and that was incredibly annoying. But on the other hand, he was persistent, and that was kind of adorable. Sam had laughed more in the past few days than he had since Dean disappeared. 

He sighed and got up. He showered and dressed, and got out his laptop to look for a hunt.

About an hour later, he shut the lid and put the laptop in his bag. He shoved the rest of his stuff into the duffel and looked around the room to see if he’d forgotten anything. Then he walked out and got in his car.

He’d been driving for about an hour, when suddenly, Gabriel appeared in the car. Sam jumped and the car swerved, but Sam got it back under control.

“Fuck! Gabe, you almost gave me a heart attack!” He pulled to the shoulder and stopped the car.

Gabriel smiled. “Don’t worry, I could have brought you back.”

Sam scowled at him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Coming along on your hunt! That is what you’re doing, right? So, what we hunting?”

Sam sighed. “ _ I’m  _ hunting a vengeful spirit. At least, that’s what I think it is.”

Gabriel smiled even broader. “Great! I can handle a spirit.”

Sam looked at him. “There’s no way I can talk you out of coming, right?”

“Nope. No way at all.”

Sam sighed again, started the car and pulled back out on the highway.

Gabriel turned on the radio. “So, where we going?”

Sam just shook his head.

 

Sam pulled into the sheriff’s dept. parking lot in Provo, Utah after stopping at a Gas N Sip to change into his suit.

“You stay here, understand?” He pointed a finger at Gabriel.

“Anything you say, Samsquatch!”

Sam looked at him for a moment, then shook his head and went in. He emerged about a half an hour later and got in the car. Rock music blasted from the radio. Sam frowned and turned it off

“Gonna find a motel. Then we’ll talk.”

He found a motel on the outskirts of town, on the highway leading back to Salt Lake City. He got a room, then drove to park the car in front of it. 

They got out, Sam grabbing his bags and unlocking the door. Gabriel followed him inside.

“Ah, nothing like the smell of a filthy mattress and illicit sex.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

Sam dropped the bags. “If you don’t like it, you can always leave.”

“Sammy, I never said I didn’t want to stay! Now, what did the cops say?”   
Sam sat down at the table. “Okay. There have been three unexplained deaths. They all happened in a corn maze that’s closed down. The highway is going through part of the land, and there’s a lot of construction. I’m thinking it isn’t a vengeful spirit after all. I’m not sure what it is.”

Gabriel sat on the bed. “Who died?”

“The three of them were all construction workers, working on laying pipe for utilities.”

Gabriel stood up. “It’s dinner time. Let’s find somewhere to eat, and then we’ll decided what to do next.”

Sam nodded. “We passed a restaurant just down the road.”

They ate dinner, discussing what needed to be done in the morning. When they got back to the room, Sam turned to Gabriel. “So, you can go. I can handle it in the morning.”

Gabriel frowned. “Sam, I want to help. I’m here, so why not let me? Come on, I can be helpful.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, okay. Just be back early.”

Gabriel smirked. “I could spend the night here.”

Sam shook his head. “Nuh uh. No way.”

Gabriel sighed. “Sammy, I’m beginning to think you don’t trust me.”

“Ha ha, Gabe. Go.”

Gabriel flew away.

Over the next two days, Gabriel proved to be useful. They went to the morgue, talked to friends of the dead men, and finally decided it was a ghost, tied to the corn maze because he was buried there. He didn’t want the highway, so he attacked the men. 

They salted and burned his body, after Gabriel had located it. Sam would have never found it without Gabe.

Sitting in the room with a beer, Sam admitted to Gabriel that he couldn’t have done it without    
his help. 

“Sam, thanks. I told you I could help, and I also told you that you could keep hunting…  if you decided to, you know.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, you did. But I’m just not ready, Gabe. It scares me, okay? The whole idea of being altered like that, being able to get pregnant… I’m not ready.”

Gabriel smiled. “At least it isn’t a flat out no anymore.”

Sam looked at him. “Yeah, it’s not a no.”

Gabriel crossed the room and stood in front of Sam. He leaned over and kissed Sam. Sam stiffened, but then he kissed back.

When they broke apart, Gabriel looked happier than Sam had ever seen him.

“Good night, Sam. See you in the morning.” And he was gone.

 

Over the next few weeks, Sam and Gabriel went on four hunts together. Gabriel proved his worth every time.

Sam called Dean.

“Hey, Sam! I’ve been meaning to call you.”

“Hi, Dean. How’s everything with you?”

Dean took a deep breath. “It’s good. I’m pregnant.”

There was a pause on the other end. Then, “That’s great! Congratulations. I’m happy for you and Cas.”

Dean was surprised. “Uh, thanks, Sam. I’m really happy about it, but I expected you to… I don’t know. I’m just surprised.”

Sam took a deep breath of his own. “Yeah, well, I guess I have news of my own. I’m thinking of being with Gabe. You know… I’m thinking of mating with Gabe.”

Dean couldn’t speak for a minute. 

“That’s great, Sammy! I’m shocked, but I’m really happy to hear that. I guess congratulations are in order for you, too.”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t made up my mind for sure yet. But I am considering it.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel circled the demon. Sam was laying where the demon had flung him, half dazed. When Sam saw the angel blade in the demon’s hand, he yelled to Gabe to watch out, but it was too late. The demon plunged the blade into Gabe’s stomach.

Sam leaped up, yelling, “Nooooo!” He lunged at the demon, stabbing him in the throat with his demon-killing blade.

He ran to where Gabriel lay, sitting on the floor next to him.

“Hey, Gabe, Hey. Don’t you leave me! Please, Gabe…” Tears streamed down his face.

Gabriel opened his eyes. “Hey, Sammy. It’ll take more than an angel blade to kill me. You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Gabriel was bleeding and some of his gracel leaked out the wound. Sam helped him to stand and they made their way slowly to the car. Sam drove like a madman back to the motel he’d been staying at. Once inside, he got Gabe to the bed, then grabbed his phone.

The second Dean answered, he yelled that he needed Cas right away, that Gabe had been hurt.

There was the sound of wings, and Cas and Dean appeared in the room. Cas went to Gabriel and put a hand over Gabriel’s wound. His hand glowed as he healed the archangel.

Dean went to Sam. Sam watched Cas work, still crying.

“He’ll be fine, Sam. Cas will heal him.”

For the first time, Sam looked at Dean. Dean’s belly was big. Sam looked at Dean’s belly and then back at him.

“Wow. Dean. You look…”

Dean grinned. “Fat?”

Sam wiped his eyes and chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t going to use that word, but yeah. You look fat.”

Just then, Cas straightened up. He turned to Sam. “He’ll be fine now,”

Sam went to the bed and sat next to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled at him.

Sam frowned. “Never do that again!”

Gabriel chuckled. “I’ll try very hard not to.”

Sam turned to Cas. “Thank you.”

Cas smiled. “You’re welcome. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll take my pregnant mate home. He wouldn’t let me come without him.”

Dean elbowed Cas in the side, and then they were gone.

Sam put a hand on Gabe’s. “You scared me to death, Gabe.”

Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand. “That’s because you love me.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I do, you stupid angel.” He leaned over and kissed Gabe.

Gabriel pulled Sam’s head down and deepened the kiss. Sam laid down on the bed next to Gabriel and they kissed, hot, wet, all tongues dancing over each other.

Gabriel broke away. “Look, Sam, we can’t go much further I can’t have sex with you as long as you’re human.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, I know, but there’s other things we can do.”

 

Sam was laying on the bed, with his cock in Gabe’s mouth. He was moaning, fisting the sheets in an attempt to not force Gabe’s head down further, and to not thrust up into Gabe’s throat. 

Gabe was running his mouth up and down Sam’s length and rolling Sam’s balls around in one hand. Sam was close.

“Fuck! Gabe, I’m… I’m gonna come.”

Gabe just sucked harder. Sam felt it start in his balls, spread out to his gut, and then he was coming hard in Gabe’s mouth. Gabe swallowed every drop.

Gabe lifted his head and wiped his mouth off with a smile. Sam was attempting to breathe.

When Sam could, he kissed Gabe, tasting himself on Gabe’s tongue.

“I can reciprocate….”

Gabe chuckled. “I doubt that. I’ve got an Alpha cock in these pants.”

Sam’s eyes got big. He used his hand to feel Gabe’s cock in his pants, and his eyes got even bigger.

“Jesus, Gabe! You expect me to take that monster, even when I’m an omega?”

Gabe eyed him seriously. “Well, omegas are built to take an Alpha cock, but Sam… you said ‘when’ and not ‘if’.”

Sam smiled at him. “I know, Gabe. I decided. I love you, you nutty angel. I want to be with you. And if the only way I can is to be an omega, then so be it. But I still want to hunt and I still don’t want kids.”

  
  


**Two years later**

 

Sam was looking at his belly in the full length mirror. 

Gabriel walked in the room and moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Sam.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?”

Sam smiled in the mirror at Gabe. “I guess. I just never thought I’d want a kid, and here I am, big as a house.”

Gabriel turned him around and kissed him. “You’re beautiful. And I’m happier than I ever thought possible.”

Sam kissed him. “Yeah, you just say that because you’re so proud of the fact that you knocked me up, and happy because I agreed.”

Gabriel looked hurt, but then laughed, “Yeah, you got me.”

Sam walked and sat on the bed. "You know I only agreed because of Henry, right?”

Gabriel sat next to him. “Yes, I know. Dean and Cas’ latest rugrat is adorable, isn’t he?”

Sam grinned. “All of their kids are. I hope this one is as cute.”

Gabriel kissed him. “Our pup will be the most beautiful little girl in heaven. ”He leaned over and kissed Sam’s belly.

“You are my pretty little girl, aren’t you Mary? Who loves you? I do!”

Sam looked down with a smile. 

“You are such a doofus.”

Gabriel grinned, “But I’m your doofus.”

Sam kissed him. “You are. My adorable doofus. I love you, Gabe.”

“I love you too, Sam.”

 


End file.
